Without You
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: "I forgive you, forget you, the end." Mark Calaway, known by many as The Undertaker, made a giant mistake four months ago, one that he can never take back, no matter how much he wishes he could. An Undertaker/Stephanie McMahon song-fic written for DEADGIRL INC.


**A/N: I own nothing, so don't sue. This is an Undertaker/Stephanie McMahon song-fic written for DEADGIRL INC. Sorry it took me so long, I've been busy with "Run This Town". This is a pairing I've never done before, but I tried my best, so I hope you like it! :) The song used is "Without You" by Breaking Benjamin. They own the song, not me. 'Taker will be known as Mark Calaway in this particular fic. Enjoy.**

**Without You**

**Search for the answers I knew all along.**

**I lost myself, we all fall down.**

**Never the wiser of what I've become.**

**Alone I stand, a broken man.**

Mark Calaway stood in the corner of Catering and watched the love of his life, Stephanie McMahon, joke and laugh with her boyfriend Hunter Hearst-Helmsly, known by millions of WWE fans as Triple H. His heart ached as Hunter kissed Stephanie on the cheek. He remembered how he used to do that exact same thing, back when he and Stephanie had been more than just co-workers.

Back when they'd been in love.

But then he'd fallen deeper into the pit that his demons had dug for him, and he'd pushed her away more than ever before. She had finally gotten sick of it and left him, just like he knew she would eventually. They all left him in the end.

**All I have is one last chance.**

**I won't turn my back on you.**

**Take my hand, drag me down.**

**If you fall then I will too.**

**And I can't save what's left of you.**

Mark flinched as Stephanie turned and looked directly at him, as though sensing his eyes on her. Her beautiful brown gaze softened for just a second before hardening again, and then she turned back to Hunter, leaving Mark to stare down at the linoleum floor beneath his feet. God, how he wished he'd never pushed her away. She'd been willing to help him. They could've made it work, but then he'd gone and ruined it just like he ruined everything else.

He heard the sound of chair legs scraping, and he looked up just in time to see Stephanie and Hunter stand and leave hand-in-hand.

After they left, Mark put his head in his hands and tried desperately to hold back the tears.

He couldn't go on like this much longer.

**Sing something new.**

**I have nothing left.**

**I can't face the dark without you.**

**There's nothing left to lose.**

**The fight never ends.**

**I can't face the dark without you.**

Later that night, Mark was heading back to his locker room after his match with Hunter. He'd lost, and the fact that Stephanie's new boyfriend was the one who'd beat him only made the defeat sting all that more.

He was walking with his head down, trying to make sense of the mess that he'd found himself in, when he accidentally bumped into somebody. "Sorry," he began, looking up. The rest of the apology died in his throat, however, when he found himself gazing into a pair of very familiar chocolate-brown eyes.

"Stephanie," he breathed, his heart speeding up. Memories were flitting through his head faster than he could count, and he felt a sense of euphoria that he hadn't felt since they'd broken up four months ago.

**Swallow me under and pull me apart.**

**I understand, there's nothing left.**

**Pain so familiar and close to the heart.**

**No more, no less, I won't forget.**

"Hey Mark," Stephanie said, her voice like music to his ears. "I haven't seen you in awhile. How have you been?"

"Oh, fine," Mark lied. The truth was he wasn't fine. He was so far from fine that it was a speck in the distance, the peak of a mountain that he'd fallen down, probably never to climb again. "How about you?"

"I'm good." Then she smiled, and his world was flooded with light once again. "Did you hear the news?"

"The news?" Mark repeated, confused.

"Hunter proposed," Stephanie explained, holding out her hand. Mark stared at the large diamond engagement ring on his finger as his world crumbled into dust around him once again.

He'd proposed. Of course he'd proposed. Hunter wasn't stupid, he knew a wonderful woman when he saw one. Unfortunately, Mark hadn't been as smart as him four months ago.

And now he was paying the price.

**I wanted to forgive.**

**I'm trying to forget.**

**Don't leave me here again.**

**I am with you forever, the end.**

"Isn't it beautiful?" Stephanie asked, her voice breaking through his haze of self-loathing. He was all too aware of the happiness in her voice, and despite what he was feeling he knew that he couldn't take that away from her. Not again.

"It's gorgeous," he agreed, struggling to keep his voice steady. "Hunter's a very lucky man."

Stephanie smiled. "I'm a very lucky woman." She glanced past him down the hallway. "I better get going. Hunter should be back from the ring by now." She looked up at Mark, looking a bit sad. "I'll see you around, right Mark?"

"Yeah, course," he answered dully.

She gave him one last sad look before heading off down the hallway. He waited until she had rounded the corner to slowly sink to his knees in the middle of the hall, his head in his hands.

He'd lost the only thing that had ever made him happy, all because he'd never seen just how much she'd meant to him.

And that was his burden to bear forever.

**Holding the hand that holds me down.**

**I forgive you, forget you, the end.**

**Holding the hand that holds me down.**

**I forgive you, forget you, the end.**

**A/N: I tried my best, DEADGIRL INC, so I hope it was okay! :) Thanks to anyone else who read this as well!**


End file.
